Assorted Nonsense of Assorted Lengths
by Twisted Fate MK 2
Summary: Assorted nonsense of assorted lengths and nothing else, really.
1. Top Shelf

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Official Supporters: **_

_**Priests, **_**The Impossible Muffin**_**, **_**Xager the Chaos King.**

_**Adeptus, **_**Private Wilger**

_**Ze Nope Rope, **_**Kaiser Snek, Snekiest Snek**

_**Acolytes, **_**DigiDemonLord**_**,**_ **Cheeseberry**

_**Initiates,**_ **Greg Gibson, Espacole**_****_

_**If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our private server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, please leave me a comment to let me know if you did, or where I can improve. Link here, where able to be seen : **__** /2UZncAm**_

_**Second link here, remove spaces and it SHOULD work : D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

_**I have a kofi account now, too, under this name for those interested.**_

_**Beta : **_

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Top Shelf **_

"Red like roses, da dada da daaa~"

"Ruby Rose!" The girl in question eeped as her partner kicked down the door next to her desk, the younger huntress-to-be squeaking and scrambling to cover her doodle-laden homework. Weiss, of course, only rolled her eyes, cocked a hip to rest her fist on, and sighed, "I don't care about your doodle covered homework sheet right now, Ruby Rose."

"Oh thank goodness…"

"I'll beat some sense into you for _that_ later." She added, grinning as the younger girl whined pitiably. Then she flushed and turned around, pinching the bridge of her nose, "But for now I need… Help."

"With?" Ruby asked, already rising and pushing her seat under the table.

"..."

"You'll laugh…"

"No I won't, come on, we're partners." Ruby chuckled, shaking her head and waving her arms at her sides as though she could _wave_ the allegation away altogether. When Weiss didn't say anything, Ruby rushed to add, flashing around in front of her in a shower of scattering petals, trying to make her feel better, "Weiss, we're BFFs! Come on, you can ak me for _anything_! You know-"

"Someone put my favorite coffee on the top shelf in rec room three, and I can't reach it even if I get on a chair, please help me." Weiss rushed out, face flushing and eyes locked on the floor between her feet.

"Oh…" Ruby blinked, backing away and covering her mouth as a snicker fought to get free.

"I knew you'd laugh, y-you _dolt_!" The Schnee shouted, grabbing her own notebook and thumping her on the head with it. Ruby dodged the first but she pursued, herding her down the hall with threats of notary based violence.

"I only _snickered_!" She called, dodging one hit and getting thumped by the second, squeaking, "Ow, Weiss, c'mon! It was, like, a _half _laugh!"

"Well it gets a _full thumping_!" Weiss shrieked in answer, continuing to herd her down the hall, weaponized workbook in hand. Weiss paused for a second to calm down, shaking her head, "You're just lucky you weren't the one that put it up there."

"Weeeeeell…"

"You insufferable- Why?!"

"I thought it would be funny and it was?" Ruby squeaked, Weiss blinking angrily at her until, finally, she balked. "I'msorrypleasedon'thurtme…"

"...I'm going to count to _five_." Weiss ground out, eyes pinched shut and shoulders shaking in impotent anger. She held up a hand, fingers splayed, and finished, "You will have my coffee down, a pot of water boiling on the stove, and be _working on your assignment_ before I hit five."

"B-But the rec room is all the way down the hall and it takes so long to get water to-"

"One." Weiss grunted, cutting her off and meeting her eyes. Ruby stammered anxiously and her eyes narrowed, "_Two_."

"Okay, okay, I'm going now!" Ruby squeaked, flashing by and away up the hall, trailing rose petals.

"Dolt…" Weiss grumbled, following the trail of dissolving petals.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, head poking around the corner and face split by a smile, "T-There isn't any clean-"

"Three!" Weiss called back, smirking dangerously and crossing her arms. Her partner only 'eeped' in answer, flashing around and away. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the pace.

The little dolt would need help washing a pot out…

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**So, doing a little compilation, pseudo-fic thingy for the lols. Some ideas will be short, some long. Some will be based on twitter posts I see with a twinkle and a twist, some will be wholly original. Word count won't be relevant on these. I post 'em when I post 'em. This chapter is a bit short, testing the proverbial waters on the idea, looking for input. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it whenever an update pops up.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Official Supporters: **_

_**Priests, **_**The Impossible Muffin**_**, **_**Xager the Chaos King.**

_**Adeptus, **_**Private Wilger**

_**Ze Nope Rope, **_**Kaiser Snek, Snekiest Snek**

_**Acolytes, **_**DigiDemonLord**_**,**_ **Cheeseberry**

_**Initiates,**_ **Greg Gibson, Espacole**_****_

_**If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our private server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, please leave me a comment to let me know if you did, or where I can improve. Link here, where able to be seen : **__** /2UZncAm**_

_**Second link here, remove spaces and it SHOULD work : D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

_**I have a kofi account now, too, under this name for those interested.**_

_**Beta : **_

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Crime and **_**Pun**_**ishment**_

"_Hey guys,_" Yang grinned, typing away in their group-chat while Blake read a book with her in the library, "_what are the strongest days of the week?"_

Beside her, when her Scroll pinged, Blake sighed, "You're playing with fire, you know."

"Pssh, it's fine, Kitty Cat. Everything is perfectly safe." Blake's brows rose in question and Yang leaned over, showing her the screen. Most notably, the side where JNPR and RWBY's faces were, little dots signalling if they were online or not. "See?" She grinned, "Weiss' icon is grey, so she's offline. Can't ban me if she's offline, right?"

"Yang, that's not…" The Faunus sighed and rolled her eyes, then, waving her off with an odd little smile. "Well, if you're so _sure_, go right ahead."

"I dunno." Ruby messaged back, "What?"

"_Saturday and Sunday._" She typed out, giggling like a maniac all the while. "_The rest are _weak days!"

{You have been Banned from 'Best Beacon Team EVAR}

"...What?"

"_The grey icon means I'm set to offline, not necessarily actually offline. I still get the chat's notifications, you idiot._" Weiss messaged her in a direct message. Yang grumbled and closed the Scroll while Blake just laughed, a sweet little sound.

"So," Blake started, grinning evilly, "how are you enjoying your _pun_ishment?"

In answer, Yang snatched her book from her and took off, grinning as she shouted and chased after her.

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Trial and Error **_

"You really believe you can beat _me_? All by yourselves? Hah!" Salem laughed, floating in the devastated general's quarters after her successful attack on Atlas. The former ruler of the once-mighty Atlesian navy's office _had_ seemed a suitable dwelling, after all. Up until the little nuisances Cinder had told her about got in using old, Atlesian access codes. Lightning crackled from finger to finger, she smiled, "Why don't you try your best to bring me down, then. I'm rather bored!"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio," the young Ruby Rose, bane of her little Cinder's existence, began, clutching a little cross she'd produced from… Somewhere Salem couldn't quite spot. "Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"

"Is that…" Salem blinked, watching the display. "Is that _Latin_?"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii-"

"I'm not a _demon_!" She shouted, actually laughing for the strangeness of the situation. "You can't _exorcise me_."

"Whelp." The girl murmured, producing a similarly mysteriously sourced notebook and crossing something out. "There goes option _one_. Yang! Option Two!"

"What's option-" Salem was cut off as a small, metal ball smacked into one of her breasts and fell, clanging across the ground. Blinking, she looked down to it, and then up to the Huntresses. "...I'm not a _Pokemon_ either."

"Weiss!" Ruby called, "Option three!"

"Salem, I c-challenge you to a d-duel!" The white-haired girl shouted, flushing bright red and stammering. On her hands was a curved, ovular _thing_ with cards locked into a slot. When Salem only sighed and palmed her face, the girl rounded on her partner, "I told you this was dumb! Why did you make me do this?!"

"You suck at throwing and summon things…?"

"I can't believe you are trying this…" Salem murmured, shocked enough she floated to the ground in front of the trussed up host of Ozpin, tied to Ironwood's chair. It was to him she asked, dumbfounded, "Are… Are they serious? Is this real?"

"Mphml." Ozpin answered, mouth gagged but head bobbing and eyes exhausted seeming regardless.

"Yeah… Yeah you're right, they're insane. What-" She blinked as, next, a lasso landed around her shoulders. She blinked at it, and then at the hammer-wielding Huntress, who only grinned in answer. Quietly, but loud enough to carry, she asked, "Why, though?"

"My lasso compels you to surrender!"

Salem only groaned and sighed, shaking her head and _actually_ considering giving up and leaving.

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Watch what you Wash**_

"Ruby!" Weiss called as she bounced down the stairs into their living room, comfy pajamas shifting as she headed towards the fridge. She turned to call back up the stairs and ask what her partner wanted and Weiss shouted back, "I did most of the dishes last night, can you finish up the last of them while I get dressed?"

"Sure!" She called, bouncing around the kitchen and collecting a few more plates. At the sink she set to work, hot water running over her hands. While she worked, she sang as each dish came and went. A little game to make chores fun. "Washing my plate, washing my plate, uh huh!" She smiled, grabbing a towel and drying it, "Drying my plate, drying my plate, uh huh!"

"Washin' my cup, dryin' my cup, washin' the next plate, dryin' the next plate, uh huh~!" She smiled, grabbing the next thing and keeping on, "Washing my toast, drying my-" She blinked, looking at the poor, soggy bread in her hand.

"Ruby, could you bring me my toast? I can't find my jacket!" Weiss called, the girl blinking in abject terror.

"Uh, yeah, uh, sure." She rushed, pulling the bread out of the cabinet and quickly opening it with one hand while the other worked to plug in the toaster again. "Just a minute I gotta, um, clean something!"

"You washed my toast again, didn't you?" She froze at the question, and her partner took her silence for an answer. With a sigh Ruby could somehow hear _across the house and down the stairs_, the woman called down, "Make me some more, please. And wash the sink out before the crumbs clog the sink."

"...Yes, Weiss." She practically sobbed, "Sorry, Weiss."

"Love you too!" The girl shouted back, mirth in her voice. That, at least, brought a small smile to her face while she made her replacement toast.

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**The Five Stages**_

"The five stages of loss don't apply to getting up, Yang." Blake murmured, stood next to her partner in one corner, doing her hair while Yang ran a brush through her own.

"Sure they do." Yang shrugged, smiling as she heard Ruby whine weakly. Bobbing her head back towards the other partner pair on the far side of the room, she said, "Look, I'll prove it."

"I am not letting you all make _me_ late." Weiss sighed as their team dressed for the day, Ruby lethargically dragging herself around the room. When she tried to lay back down, Weiss was on her inside a second, "No, no, you can't go back to sleep…"

"I think I can…"

"No!" Weiss argued, "You can't!"

"Denial." Yang murmured, brushing her hair.

"But Weeeeeiss~!" Ruby whined tiredly, flopping back on her bed and groaning like she'd just come out of a long grinder of training. Her pajamas kind of broke that image, though, even if she didn't seem to care. "Pretty please? I promise, just ten more minutes and I'll get up. I'll even do the study assignment you made for me."

"You will do it anyway, thank you for reminding me about it." Weiss countered simply, walking by to retrieve her favorite hairpin and, on her way, stealing the girl's blanket.

"Bargaining."

"Ugh, you're so _mean_!" The girl finally croaked, sitting up and crossing her arms, a little pout stretching sleepily across her face. With enough of the old 'tude to make Yang's internalized maternalism flare up, she groused, "You're not my _mom_ or anything, you know. You're not even that much older than me!"

"Anger." Yang groused, fighting the urge to deal with her _particularly_ snotty sister this morning. But, she had an argument to win.

"Ruby Rose, your mother or not I _will_ drag you in that bathroom, strip you down myself, a-and dress you if I have to!" Yang snickered at her flushed face and the cute little stammer and the girl pointed a long, well manicured finger her way. "Stow it, Blondie."

"Blondie…?"

"Fiiine, Weiss… If you _insist_." Ruby sighed, giving up and letting the girl drag her up and around, towards the bathroom. Weiss slammed the door shut behind them and, quietly, Yang could hear the faucets come on. Followed by Ruby whining and Weiss scolding her more and more.

"And acceptance." Yang smiled, turning around and setting her brush down.

"What about depression…?"

"Blake, this is team RWBY." Yang countered, laying a hand on her shoulder and nodding sagely. Blake's brows rose and Yang explained, "We're _all_ depressed _constantly_. And no amount of Bellabooty can help us get through that. But gods help us if we don't try."

"Yeah, I guess you're-" She blinked, and then flushed and scowled. "Stop talking about my ass, Yang!"

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Combine :**_

**Hope you enjoy it whenever I get bored and update!**

_**Gaming Pizza :**_

**Heccin' same.**

_**Double 2 Cat :**_

**That is what I was aiming for, yeah~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Official Supporters: **_

_**Priests, **_**The Impossible Muffin**_**, **_**Xager the Chaos King.**

_**Adeptus, **_**Private Wilger**

_**Ze Nope Rope, **_**Kaiser Snek, Snekiest Snek**

_**Acolytes, **_**DigiDemonLord**_**,**_ **Cheeseberry**

_**Initiates,**_ **Greg Gibson, Espa Cole**_****_

_**If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our private server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, please leave me a comment to let me know if you did, or where I can improve. Link here, where able to be seen : **__** /2UZncAm**_

_**Second link here, remove ( and ) and it SHOULD work : D(i) (slash)kfhkfUb**_

_**I have a kofi account now, too, under this name for those interested.**_

_**Beta(s) : **_

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

**Troll in the Reviews-**

**So like Couer, I have a troll in my reviews. Soda something, doesn't matter. Ignore 'em, report 'em for spam, is up to you. Enjoy the story!**

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Contractual Obligations **_

_**Author : **_**Twisted**

"No, I'm afraid I'm quite busy on those dates." Pyrrha said for the fourth time in the last half an hour alone, "Yes. Mhm, class requirements, you understand."

The agent said something Jaune couldn't hear and she rolled her eyes, drumming her fingers irritably on her thighs and laid out on her bed. She'd dressed up in her uniform for the agent's call, thinking it would be a vid-call, but once she knew it wasn't her blazer and jacket had rapidly vanished and her hair had come down. And, sitting on his bed with a bottle of water for her, Jaune did his _very_ best to look anywhere but her bare legs, skirt riding a bit high. Or her chest. Or her halo of fiery hair, splayed around her. Or her face-

The floor was rather interesting, this time of day, he found suddenly when she gave him a look.

"Ugh!" She finally groaned, sitting up on her bed and _throwing_ her Scroll across the room. Ren, ever the adept and waiting on his bed, flicked a hand out to catch it and hand it to Nora on his bed beside him, while she started her typical Tuesday rant. "I have classes and training! My schedule is posted online, they insisted on it, so why do they _always_ ask if I have time when they know I don't?"

"I mean it's their job, right?" Jaune asked, handing her the water bottle when she silently asked for it. "They have to, you know… Do their jobs. Contract stuff, right?"

"Yeah, well…" She sighed, pulling her hair back behind her shoulders. "Sometimes, I wish I knew a way to get out of them… Well, without doing anything _awful_ that is."

In answer, Nora threw her Scroll back at her with enough force that when it hit her chest, she grunted and Jaune had to ignore the _physics_ it caused. Clearly exhausted, Nora ground out, "Suck his dick, record it, upload it. Boom, Pumpkin Pete shuts the fuck up."

"N-Nora!" Jaune flushed, rounding a wide-eyed look on the woman and flushing even more when she only smiled innocently as though to ask what she'd said wrong. "Don't say stuff like that! Pyrrha wouldn't do stuff like that."

"Bet." Pyrrha grunted, standing and grabbing him by the back of his shirt, dragging him away while he stammered and flushed. "Borrowing the bathroom, Ren."

"Yep." The man sighed, reaching under his bed and sliding a pair of thick headphones on over his ears. "Have fun, kids."

"And remember to clean up your mess!" Nora added loudly, "I slip in goop and I will _break it off_, Pyr!"

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**A Question of Category**_

_**Author : **_**Twisted**

Content after a long day of studying, training, and generally being the _best_ fifteen year old at Beacon - also the only one, but shut up - Ruby finally got back to the rec room and settled in to relax. Pizza on the table, sodas next to it, a bag of freshly baked cookies in her lap and an hour and a half before anyone should show up, it was the usual. Snatching up her remote she started flipping through channels while she chewed on cookies. As she began to settle in with her soda and cookies, though, Pyrrha walked in and joined her. Accepting a couple of the less chocolate chip filled cookies, she turned her eyes on the television as Ruby gave up and settled on _something_.

Watching it, Pyrrha blinked, "Ruby?"

"Mhm?" She managed to grunt around a bite of delicious chocolate.

"Is this… Porn?"

"Wha- Hrk!" She cut off in a choking sound, flailing until Pyrrha handed her a drink and she flushed the hunks of cookie down her throat. Finally, she managed, "No! It's not _porn_, I wouldn't watch-"

"Ruby," Pyrrha cut in, "Yang tells stories about you _all_ the time."

"Pfft, I don't, I mean…" She flushed, scrunched down on the couch and pouted. "I was just curious what you all saw in it… And besides! It's just Game of Domes. Not porn. I don't think they play porn even on the movie channels?"

"They do." Pyrrha answered, watching a woman on the screen and raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure this isn't, though? I mean, she's clearly, er… _Doing vocal exercises_ while they have this meeting."

"I mean, I don't think so." Ruby shrugged, "Think about it. Do you see any penetration?"

"Hm." Bored with it, the mostly hidden sex and political jargon she was too behind on either way, Pyrrha snagged the control and swapped to something more 'T' rated. Smiling, she took the moment to joke, "I don't see any penetration between Jaune and I, either, but I can assure you there's plenty of pornographic thoughts going on _there_."

"Same, Girl." Ruby nodded, offering a more chocolatey cookie for them to commiserate over a bit. "Same."

For a long moment, Pyrrha was quiet before, quietly, asking, "Ruby, what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

All she found when she turned, though, were rose petals trailing towards the door as it slammed shut.

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Now open to server members who want to add their own stories?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Official Supporters: **_

_**Priests, **_**The Impossible Muffin**_**, **_**Xager the Chaos King.**

_**Adeptus, **_**Private Wilger**

_**Ze Nope Rope, **_**Kaiser Snek, Snekiest Snek**

_**Acolytes, **_**DigiDemonLord**_**,**_ **Cheeseberry**_****_

_**If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our private server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, please leave me a comment to let me know if you did, or where I can improve. Link here, where able to be seen : **__** /2UZncAm**_

_**Second link here, remove ( and ) and it SHOULD work : D(i) (slash)kfhkfUb**_

_**I have a kofi account now, too, under this name for those interested.**_

_**Beta(s) :**_

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**A Little Quackery **_

"Here you go, little guy." Nora crowed, standing ankle-deep in the water of the lake and pitching bread down at the ducks congregating around her, quacking excitedly. Smiling, she pitched a piece to one meandering further away, outside the pack, "Don't be shy, little guy! I brought plenty! Eat up, you'll need your strength."

"I didn't know she fed ducks…"

"Yeah, well, she does and I think it's cute." Jaune shrugged, sitting on a bench with Pyrrha on one side and Ren on the other.

"Is it?"

"I mean, yeah?" He answered, giving Ren a look at the question. When Ren only gave him a silent, impassive, _familiar_ gaze Jaune swallowed anxiously. Quietly, he asked, "Why are you giving me the 'Nora gaze'?"

"Hmm." Ren mused, turning back to Nora and calling out, quietly, "Nora, how are they?"

"They're getting stronger every day!" She cheered, bouncing excitedly on her heels. Surprisingly, the ducks didn't scatter, just waiting patiently until she went back to tossing them bread. "Don't worry lil' guys, I got plenty more for everyone!"

"See, she's just-"

"Do not forget my kindness little quackers!" She cheered brightly, shredding the bread and tossing it out in a wide arc for them, cackling quietly, "A time will come when I need help and you shall take to wing, my feathered fiends of, uh… Ren!"

"Nora?"

"F word for knights or, like, something?"

"Fighting force of feathered friends." Ren offered, smiling and turning a look on Jaune while she fawned over her feathered force. Quietly, he asked, "Still cute?"

"I mean…" Jaune blinked, "No, yeah, that's a bit more normal."

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Photosynthetic Concerns**_

"I still don't understand _how_ you wear all that armor." Weiss went on, Pyrrha walking beside her as they went from their spar back to the dorms. Eyes straight ahead as they walked, she ignored the curious onlookers and went on, "If I even _thought_ of wearing that much metal, I fear my arms would fall off."

"I-I, um, well…" She blinked, "I suppose that one adjusts to wearing it."

"I wager your Semblance helps."

"It does, yes, to an extent." She could, and did, use her Semblance to help speed her along at times. "Typically, though, I just bear the weight."

"_How_, though?"

"Time, training, a high protein diet… The typical." Smiling, she lifted an arm and flexed, the bicep swelling impressively while she beamed. Weiss blinked a few times and looked away and Pyrrha chuckled, shrugging as they went on, "Once you're used to the weight all is well. If you're interested in it then I could-"

"N-No, thank you, I-I'm quite alright." Weiss murmured quietly, shaking her head after a moment, "Armor just isn't my thing, really, Pyrrha."

"Quite alright." It was amusing to make her stammer and flush, at least, even if the young Schnee thought she was being clever about it all. "Now I answered yours, I… Do have a question of my own."

"Hm?" Weiss hummed, cocking her head to the side regally, so like a princess silently prompting her to speak. "What might that be?"

"Why is Yang carrying a fern?" Pyrrha asked patiently, turning a look over her shoulder at the brawler, trotting along behind them both with an unamused little expression.

"A good question." Weiss smiled, asking over her shoulder, "Yang, why _are_ you carrying a fern?"

"Really?" Yang groused, "We're doing it like this, are we?"

"Oh we _very much_ are."

"Fine." Yang growled, and then sighed, answering in an exhausted, angry, resigned tone, "I'm making up for all of Weiss' oxygen that I wasted."

"Weiss, you… Can't own the air." Pyrrha scoffed, "You… Do know that, right?"

"Want to bet?"

"Don't make that bet." Yang was quick to step in, physically shoving the fern between the two of them. Weiss squawked offendedly but Yang ignored her, "You make that bet and she _will_ make you either carry a fern around like me or princess carry her through Beacon."

"She _wouldn't_…"

"Really?" Yang smiled, "Cuse I _picked_ the fern, Pyr."

"Weiss…?" Pyrrha chuckled, looking at the spots of white she could see through the leaves of the potted plant.

"...I plead the fifth." The woman answered, coughing into a fist and trotting away, ahead of them and around the corner.

"She is the single most _useless_ of lesbians." Yang sighed, adjusting the fern in her grip and moving along with Pyrrha at her side.

"Oh, I wouldn't say _that_." Pyrrha drawled, smiling wryly, "She did have that fling with Neptune, after all."

"You're right." Yang nodded, "She's a useless _bisexual_."

"Mhm." Pyrrha chuckled, "Now, uh, I have to ask…"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still carrying the fern?"

"I mean, I can't just _leave_ it behind, can I?"

"Oh good god, Yang…" Pyrrha rolled her eyes, half-jogging ahead ahead of the woman while Yang gave chase, laughing. "That was terrible!"

"It _is_ a little tree, yeah." Yang laughed, "So I guess it would be _tearable_!"

Pyrrha could only groan, and jog, ignoring the gazes she drew while she did it. Yang, for her part, puffed along just behind her, fern in hand.

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Cooking Conundrums **_

"God _damn _it!" Jaune swore, slamming the freezer shut as Ren came into the kitchen. Seeing him Jaune waved agitatedly and grunted, "Hey, Ren."

"Jaune?" The young Mistralian blinked, leaning against the door and cocking his head, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." The blonde growled quietly, rushin gover to the stove to stir the noodles. "I just can't find the pack of frozen vegetables I bought yesterday."

"Frozen vegetables?" Ren asked, walking around the table in the center of the kitchen and towards the large deep freezer.

"Yeah, that medley style Pyr loves so much." He explained, stirring the noodles and then checking the rice in the other pot. "I was trying to do something nice for her tonight, since it's her birthday, but I can't find the-"

"Here you go." Ren murmured, setting the frozen bag on the counter beside him and then heading for the door. Knowing Jaune couldn't see it, he smiled, tossing over his shoulder, "Have a nice date, Jaune."

He'd only rounded the corner when he heard Jaune shout, "Mother _fucker_!"


End file.
